rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4, Episode 9 Summary
EPISODE 9: "Two Sisters In A Pod" After Naomi's Elimination, the queens walk back into the workroom and they see her lipstick message on the mirror, it reads "Thx for a wild ride fam, peace out N.A". Clita wipes off her message and all the queens then go and sit around the lounge and discuss what went down on the mainstage and in Untucked. Everyone congratulates Zara on her second win, she says that it's satisfiying to see the judges living for me and enjoying what I'm bringing to the competition. Mia and Indiana haven't talked at all since walking back into the workroom, Cherry notices and asks what wrong. Mia speaks up and says she is a bit annoyed with Indiana and her giving her Burqa as the song for the challenge. Indiana rolls her eyes and says that she wanted to see Mia do something not in her comfort zone. She then says that if she can't work with a certain song then she should just grow up and just deal with it becuase she isn't going to get eveything she wants. Everyone agrees with Indiana. Zara says, "Periodt" while Aries says, "Did you lie?" Mia becomes very salty and blunt with the girls. The next day, the queens walk back into the workroom, excited for the next challenge. Jake then walks in and intorduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is to play a game of 'Squirt Me Daddy'. The queens need to put bottles of water between their legs and try and squirt the Pit Crew in the mouth. Everyone fails execpt Mia who wins the mini challenge and a $1000 Gift Card from Krispy Kreme Donuts. Soon after, Jake introduces them to their next Main Challenge which is to makeover eachother to resemble two identical sisters, in pairs. Becuase Mia won the Mini Challenge she gets to assign the pairs and pick a partner for herself. After Jake leaves the workroom, Mia gathers everyone around so she can pair up everyone. Firstly, she decides to pick Cherry as her partner. Indiana looks shocked at this decision but remains quite. Mia then pairs Aries & Indiana together which left Clita & Zara as a pair. After this the pairs all begin working out what they will be serving on the runway. Aries & Indiana decide to do something that's very old school drag meaning heavy makeup, leotards and over exaggerated features. Indiana doesn't fully agree to this idea but doesn't speak up about it to Aries. Across the room Clita & Zara decide to do something very androgynous and crazy. Cherry & Mia decide to serve some elegance on the runway. All the girls chat while they're painting and getting ready for the runway. Indiana decides to confront Mia about why she didn't pick her as her partner. Mia replies saying that at this point in the competiton you can't rely on others. The stakes are high and the slightest fuck up can send you home. Indiana doesn't fully agree with Mia's reasonings and speaks up about her attitude in Untucked last week. She says that she wasn't trying to sabotage her in the competiton and honestly she should be able to work with whatever she is given to work with. The two girls get heated and decide to take their argument off set away from the cameras. They come back about 15 minutes later and continue getting ready. On the Mainstage Guest Judges include Mercedes Iman Diamond & Norvina. First Up, Cherry & Mia they serve really elegant gowns that have a cohesive colour pattern, their gowns have a runway that connect together and it tells a story. Next Up, Aries & Indiana they serve very pagenty style gowns that are stoned, their makeup is heavy, dark and classic and their hair is big. Lastly, Clita & Zara they serve crazy jumpsuits that are shredded and messy. They have black contacts in their eyes and have capes on their backs. After the runway, critiques begin. Cherry & Mia are praised for their looks being stunning and cohesive. The runway connected at the back was a really cool touch to the look. Mia is congratulated specifically for stepping it up this week. Aries & Indiana are told that their outfits were a hot mess. The details and stoning on the dresses look cheap and boring. Aries is told that her lacefront doesn't look glued down properly. Indiana is slammed for such a disappointing peformance this week, with they judges saying she should know better that this. Indiana actually speaks up and says that she didn't agree with what they were going to serve on the runway and throws Aries under the bus. Aries stands their with her mouth wide open shocked, looking like she is about to hit Indiana. Lastly, Clita & Zara are told their outfits were a mess. The idea to be crazy and odd didn't work. The contacts were not necessary at all. And overall nothing was cohesive about their looks. Soon after, the girls all head backstage into Untucked, enjoy a cocktail and talk some shit. Immediately, Aries goes off on Indiana for throwing her under the bus. She calls out Indiana for being fake and not speaking up to her about not agreeing with her plan for the challenge. Indiana replies saying that at first she didn't like the idea but one they started putting their outfits together she started to like it. Aries then say "Fake bitch, no wonder Mia doesn't like you anymore". Back on the Mainstage, Cherry & Mia are declared the winners of the challenge. Aries, Indiana, Clita & Zara are told to step their pussies up and are all placed in the bottom. The four lipsync to "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. Aries pulls out some firece throat-cutting dance moves to wow the judges. Cherry slays the lipsyncing and even goes up to the judging panel, she makes the judges laugh. Indiana pulls out some amazing moves. She deathdrops from one end of the stage to the other. Zara is high energy and goes flying off the stage into the splits and backflips back on the stage. This causes one of the judges to fall out of their seats. After the lipsync, all the queens stay resulting in no-one going home. 6 Queens ''still'' Remain Category:Blog posts